RWBY: Blake's Past
by Uncle Qrow1632
Summary: A story about how one guy from Blake's past can change her future.
1. Primal Instinct

PROLOGUE

WHITE FANG HEADQUARTERS

"You'll never get away with this, Adam." A young teenage cheetah faunus says.

"You'll find that I have, James." Adam replies. James charges, but quickly stops as Adam's sword is pointed at his throat.

"Leave now and make it easier on Blake. I've worked too hard to get close to Blake for you to ruin that." Adam says. James reluctantly turns and leaves the building only to find Blake waiting outside.

"Blake I-" she cuts James off.

"After everything we've been through, you're actually leaving me!" She shouts. "You said that you loved me and would never leave my side." Blake starts crying as James embraces her.

"You could leave with me you know." James says.

"I-I would love to, but I can't leave the White Fang." She continues to cry. "Go, just go I don't want to see you again." Blake pushes him away. James turns away with tears in his eyes.

"If that's how it's going to be, than have a nice life... _Blake_." He takes off running as Adam approaches Blake. As he looks back he sees Blake kiss Adam and James runs away even faster, emotion taking over.

"Dammit Blake, I trusted you and you picked _him_." Suddenly James' scroll goes off. He answers "Hello?".

"This is Ozpin. I have been keeping tabs on you and I have an open spot at Signal Academy for you. I hope you will accept the offer." Ozpin says.

"Yes, I will." James replies.

"Than I hope you will enjoy your new life. Ozpin out." James looks out over Remnant.

"Blake I will come back for you, I promise."

 **(A/N I know that the prologue is short, but I am just setting up the stage for Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I apologize for the way that it was first published. I also apologize for the grammatical errors that I missed earlier.)**


	2. Primal Reunion

CHAPTER ONE

AIRSHIP LANDING ZONE: BEACON ACADEMY

James is the last off of the airship to Beacon.

"Ahhh, it's nice to have my feet on solid ground again." He says in relief with his eyes closed, feeling the nice cool breeze. James isn't one for flying, as he prefers to use his cheetah speed to get him places. In front of him, a girl with long black hair and a bow stiffens and turns around slowly.

"James, is that you?" The girl asks curiously. He opens his eyes.

"Blake! Wow, you've certainly changed." He exclaims excitedly.

"So have you," she responds slowly. "And you were right about Ad-" She stops and turns as a girl in a white dress and white hair walks by. "James... do you know who that was?" Blake says frowning.

"Yeah, anyone can see a _Schnee_ from a mile off." James responds.

She stares off after the white-clad girl. "I've got to go," she says, seemingly distracted. "Meet me at the library after the speech." Blake says as she walks off after the Schnee. James follows from a distance and watches as a young girl causes a dust explosion, _by frigging sneezing_ , that envelopes the heiress. After thatincident he uses his scroll to find his way to the main hall, and is surprised to see Ozpin standing on the stage. He listens as Ozpin starts to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge." James gets distracted by the raccoon faunus on his right.

"Not again, Greycube!" The raccoon faunus lamentably exclaims.

"Uhhh, what's the problem?" James inquires politely.

"My weapon is on the fritz... again."

"I know a thing or two about weapon tech, let me take a look at it afterwards."

"Really?" The faunus' ears perk up. " I mean, I don't want to waste your time, it would simply be an inconvenience...".

James smacks himself. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm James, James Greenwood."

"Jon Gunmetal. Nice to meet you." The faunus says.

"Nice to meet you too, Jon," he replies. James feels a tap on his shoulder, turning he sees Blake. "Jon, it was nice meeting you but I gotta go. See ya later." They fistbump and James departs with Blake.

"It's been awhile, Blake."

"Too long," she agrees.

"Oh, by the way, got a couple of things for ya." James suddenly remembers.

"You do?" Blake says very much surprised.

"Yup, one sec." James replies He reaches into his cargo pocket and pulls out a book. He looks around before handing it to Blake. " It's the special dust version," he whispers, shifting his glance from side to side. Accepting it, she takes a look at the cover and immediately her eyes go wide.

"Y-you bought me the special dust version of _Ninjas of Love_?"

"Yeah. I made sure it had the poster, too," James replies. Suddenly, Blake starts laughing, leaving James standing there confused.

"Tuckson must've had a field day when you bought it." Blake elaborates between bursts of chuckling.

"Hey, if the girl I like is into smut novels of that caliber, who am I to judge?" Blake looks down and blushes.

"So... what's the other gift?" she inquires shyly. James grasps her chin gently and kisses her. Blake's eyes widen before they close in acceptance.

"Hey! Take that somewhere private you too!" Some girl shouts after a few moments. They step apart and turn around to face the same girl in white as before. Recognition washes over James as he recalls the familiar voice. "Hey, Weiss. Been a while." Weiss' eyes narrow at his casual greeting. James "So, uhh... don't you owe me that favor from all those years ago?"

Weiss continues glaring at him. "What do you mean, favor?"

"Oh, so you _don't_ remember how I saved you from getting into a fight with two White Fang members as I was going to negotiate on behalf of the faunus, of which I might add were working under deplorable conditions under the Schnee Dust Corporation."

Weiss steps forward in indignation. "That's my father's company you're talking about, so whatever words you pick, make sure they're in recognition of how good the corporation is."

Sensing the challenge, James raises an eyebrow. "Well, we can talk about all of the _wonderful_ borderline slavery you're company's responsible for all day, but we both have better things to do, don't we?"

If looks could kill, James would have fallen dead on the spot. After a few moments of a stare ridden with tangible indignance, she turns on her foot and huffs away.

James smirks. "So much for that."

Blake gazes at her scroll for a moment. Closing it, she looks to James. "Meet me at the library in ten minutes, alright?"

"Got it." He waves as she walks away.

"That's some girl you've got there James." A voice says behind him.

"That she is, that she is," he says triumphantly. "So, how's it going, Jon?" James says, turning around. "By the way, ain't your Momma ever told you eavesdropping is wrong?"

"I'm doin' well, thanks. And wait a minute, weren't _you_ the one eavesdropping on _me_ back in the main hall?" Jon protests.

"Relax, Jon, I'm joking! Geez, take a chillaxitive or something," he said sarcastically. Just then, James noticed someone familiar in the corner of his eye. "Yang? Yang Xiao Long?" She turns at the sound of her name. "James?"

"Hey Yang! What's goin' on?" He turns to Jon. "That's Yang Xiao Long, one of my old Signal Academy buddies. We used to be pals for a long time."

She wasted no time with greetings. "So James, when are we going to spar?" she asks brazenly.

He gives Yang a look of confusion. "Once our teams have been formed..." Suddenly he returns to his typical state, grinning. "Don't worry, now, I'll take it easy on you." She scoffs at the notion, as she knows James never takes it easy on anyone in a sparring match.

Suddenly, James remembers something. "Oh, before I forget..." He gestures toward Jon. "Jon, meet Yang; Yang, Jon."

Jon gives a meek wave. "Hey."

Yang gives her usual enthusiastic greeting. "Hi!" She calms down as she realizes Jon is socially awkward, just like someone else she knows. "Ahh, no reason to be shy. I won't bite... hard." James partially shrinks into himself as Yang keeps talking. "You know, I can help you with your social life. Don't even bother fighting it, you'll learn all sorts of social nuances when I'm done with you." James whistles, stunned at the offer Yang just made to Jon. She usually just stays with her group of friends, not really reaching out to people outside of it.

"... I don't want to be a hassle to anyone though!" Jon says firmly.

"You won't be, I've got this thing called downtime and I'll help you then. James, you'll also help." Yang insists.

"You'll get no argument from me... this time." James replies.

Yang gives Jon her scroll number, winks at him, and leaves to chase down her weapon obsessed sister who flies down the hallway chasing after a guy with a mace. "Jon, my man, you just got the number of the second hottest girl here."

"Who's the hottest?" Jon asks curiously.

"My ex-girlfriend, Blake." James replies.

"Should've known." Jon says. James and Jon say goodbye and James heads to the the library. He finds Blake reading _Ninjas of Love_ and sits next to her, trying not to disturb her.

"James, I gave it some thought... and I want to be in a relationship with you. Though I want it to be a gradual ease in, not like the first time... that was... not right." Blake says bluntly as he sits down.

He looks at her, stunned."Where in the name of Remnant did that come from!?" He asks, very much surprised.

"Well... you did kiss me ten minutes ago, not to mention you tried to save me from myself all those years ago," she responds.

"I also like you, but isn't this ru-" James tries to says as Blake leans over to kiss him, effectively shutting him up. They share the moment until Blake breaks the kiss and inquires about what happened to James after they parted ways. "After Adam banned me for life, Ozpin got me a spot at Signal Academy."

"Wait, you got kicked out? I thought you ran away!" Blake says surprised.

"Yeah, all because of the White Fang civil war," he replies. "Adam started it to be with you.."Blake shudders violently.

"Thank the semblance I left him." She responds. She leans over and suddenly kisses him. "James, you've got a good heart, and that showed in the White Fang Placement Test. Before you try to humble yourself, remember that." She pauses. "Look, I enjoyed this, but it's getting late and I want to get some shut eye for tomorrow." With that, Blake gets up and leaves. James, too, leaves the library as a girl appears in a flurry of rose petals. James was pretty sure it was the same girl who caused the explosion earlier in the day.

"Hi, my name's Ruby, can I see your weapon? Can I can I?" The girl says excitedly. Laughing, James hands Raycaster to the girl causing her to squeal in delight. She hands it back as Yang, her sister, appears. James makes his way to the sleeping bag he put out earlier.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." James says as he lays down.

"Hey, James." Jon says, "James?" Jon only hears James breathing quietly.

"He slips into sleep easily, and is a heavy sleeper." Blake says as she walks over. Jon unrolls his sleeping bag and slips into it.

"I hope we can be friends, I hate being the outcast." With that, Jon too falls asleep.

 **(A/N: Whew, that was a lot in this chapter. I know somethings seem rushed and glossed over, but that will be addressed later in the series. Please let me know if you have an OC you want to see in this fan fiction. I will have chapter two out sometime this month, or possibly next month. As always leave reviews to improve the content of this series.)**


	3. Primal Intiation

CHAPTER TWO

BEACON ACADEMY: TEMPORARY SLEEPING QUARTERS

Blake stands over James, trying to wake him up. Worried, she looks around and finds Raycaster. Bracing herself, she hits james in the stomach as hard as she can.

"WHO THE HELL... oh hi Blake." Comes the response

"James hurry, the initiation starts in twenty minutes!" Blake exclaims worriedly. With that, he changes behind a flurry of clothes. Putting Raycaster into the partial scabbard on his belt and they head to the cliff where they have been told to meet. "See you soon James," And just like that she saunters off.

"As I said before, some girlfriend you've got there James." Jon says behind me.

"By the semblance don't ever do that again!" Jame replies. Ozpin gives his little speech, than the squares they're standing on start launching them into the air one by one. James puts on his sports sunglasses and flies into the air. As he approaches the treeline, James pulls out Raycaster and switches it to sword forme, which he then stabs into a tree. This allows him to slide to the ground swiftly. Once on the ground, he starts moving towards the temple. He encounters a few Grimm along the way and easily dispatches them. About ten minutes later he runs into Jon... the guy low on James' partner list and makes eye contact with him. Jon tries to start a conversation, but James cuts him off and they continue towards the temple. They get there and and find one relic left, the black knight piece. As Jon grabs it, James hears a battle in the distance and gets Jon to follow him. They arrive as the body of a nevermore falls down the side of cliff. "So friggin badass.." James mutters "I always miss these moments." The last obstacle ahead of these students is the cliff, which leads back to Beacon. Every student finds their own solution, and James takes a direct practical approach. By switching Raycaster to energy rifle forme he can shoot handholds into the side of the cliff and scale it, which he does. Jon takes the lazy approach, he switches Grey Cube to recharge form and has it drag him up the side of the cliff. Once they make it up the side, as a group they head back to Beacon Academy for their team formations. Hours later, after the students have cleaned up they head to the main hall to find out their teams.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four have acquired the black rook pieces. your team name is CRDL lead by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin says as he makes team CRDL. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren you four have aquired the white rook pieces. Your team name is JNPR lead by... Jaune Arc." Than Blake and her teammates go up. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long you four have acquired the white knight pieces. your team name is RWBY... led by Ruby Rose." Than finally James relaxes as they go up. "James Greenwood, Jon Gunmetal, Viola Shirbroun, and Chance Amaranth you four have acquired the black knight pieces. Your team name is JJVN led by... James Greenwood. And thus we close the team formation ceremony, so go to your dorms and get aquantited." Ozpin leaves the stage with Glynda right behind him. James and his new team head to their assigned dormitory room and within forty-five minutes have unpacked, claimed beds, and decorated the walls of their new dorm room. As soon as they finish, someone knocks on the door. Perplexed, James answers it and finds team JNPR, team RWBY, and an unknown team with them.

"So, having a party here? And I find out from Blake? That's a new low for you, James." Yang says. The rest of team RWBY enters with Yang, along with JNPR, and the unknown team. It quickly gets discovered that the unknown team created the party. They reveal themselves to be team CFVY. The party quickly gets off the ground and James, with Blake, quickly separates himself from the rest of the others.

"So Blake, how about a date on Saturday?" James asks bluntly.

"I-I would love that, I especially want to know how you know Yang. Since, you know she's well endowed." She replies.

"Hey, Yang is into my friend Jon and I'm going to make sure that relationship works." James responds to the insinuation. Ruby notices the exchange and walks over, but they notice and fall silent as Ruby gets closer. Yang joins them and puts James into a choke hold.

"So, James now you have no excuse to hide behind. Me. You. Outside spar right now." She says forcefully. James agrees and jumps out of the window, followed closely by Yang. He pulls out Raycaster and points at Yang. "So _that's why_ , you have the cane with that little blade crossguard." Yang says. James merely nods as Weiss and Coco walk over.

"I'm going to ref this match and this girl will record it on her scroll." Coco says. Both fighters agree to the rules, and Coco gives the signal. James uses his right foot to launch himself towards Yang. He approaches at so fast that Yang doesn't have time to react. He starts jabbing at her nerves attempting to paralyze her, but as the first minute and a half draw to a close James starts to lose his speed advantage. Yang starts to take the upper hand, giving some pretty vicious blows. As James gets battered he taps into his determination, increasing his speed, strength, and agility by 1.5x what they normally are. After that he goes on the offensive, blowing through his aura so fast most people would be astonished. He delivers his last thirty hits and Yang falls to the ground, depleted of her aura. Coco announces the victory and Weiss looks at her scroll, shocked.

"T-that's impossible there's no way that many hits can be given with such precision and speed." She says still stunned. Everyone but James gathers behind her to see what she means, and they too become stunned.

"2,000 hits in four minutes, how is this even possible?" Chance wonders.

"It's both a gift and a curse." James replies.

"What do you mean curse?"

"I have to have kids by the time I'm thirty-five or I die. That's the curse part, the gift part allows me to move at high speeds." He replies. Everyone does a double take.

"So you have increased speed, but you die at thirty-five if you have no offspring." Weiss clarifies.

"Exactly." James says. Everyone looks a little stunned.

"That's kinda dark bro" Jon says sympathetically. They all nod their heads in agreement as they walk back inside to discuss the fight that just occurred. They come to the consensus that James is either on or above Pyrrha's level of fighting. As James goes off with Blake for some alone time, just as Yang approaches Jon.

"So Jon, when do you want to have the first lesson?" She asks flirtatiously. Jon just kind of stutters looking down. "What was that?"

"I don't want the lessons." Jon says sullenly. Yang looks at him a little hurt.

"Jon, I just want to help-"

"I'm tired of everyone always wanting to help. When can I just be accepted for who I am?" He shouts. Yang looks down sadly, mumbles an apology before walking off. Jon then stalks off to his room to tinker on Grey Cube. Meanwhile James finishes a nice make-out session with Blake and heads back to his dorm to get some shut-eye before classes start. Yang finds Blake and sits down, crying she explains the situation between Jon and her.

"Blake I don't know what to do, I mean the flirts I send across and the insinuations I make don't seem to get into that skull of his!" Yang breaks down into tears yet again. Blake puts her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, go talk to James tomorrow. I'm sure he'll straighten Jon out." Blake responds. Yang looks up a little comforted by what Blake said. She helps Yang back to their dorm and sends a scroll message to James letting him know Yang wants to talk to him tomorrow. James acknowledges the messeage and goes to sleep, wondering what the hell is going on.

 **(A/N: I want to thank you for sticking with the story even though I posted that semblance-awful summer special, but that summer special is an actual chapter in this story. So those who read it be warned, and those who are just getting into this story prepare your eyes for what will be the first smut chapter of the series. Thankfully I still need to get through season one, so you guys are off the hook... for now. Chapter Three is currently being created and will be up shortly.)**


	4. Primal Past

The next day, James gets his team up early for a team workout. It consists of running, lifting weights, push-ups, crunches, pick-ups, and martial arts practice. After pushing his team and himself for four hours, they return to their dorm to clean up and get ready for their classes. When they check their schedule they find they have two classes, P.E. which is listed as sparring, lunch, than after that free time. Port's class proves to be interesting as Weiss fights a boar Grimm. He notices that Ruby tries to help, but gets yelled at. Oobleck's class and sparring pass by quickly. Team JJVN meets up with teams RWBY and JNPR at lunch and things get interesting.

"Pyrrha, I get that you're threatened by my skills but stop showing off!" James says. Everyone laughs at his mock arrogance, even Blake. Team JJVN and team JNPR banter back and forth, with Yang inserting bad puns while Blake just listens.

Pyrrha suddenly asks James "Can I talk to you real fast?"

"About what?" He asks.

"Well... it's a question that I need to ask you alone." She replies. They leave the cafeteria, not knowing that their being followed. "James, you know who I like right?"

"Yeah, it's Jaune. Why?"

"I don't get why he picks Weiss over me."

"Guys can be dumb, I can testify to that. If you want, I can help."

"Really? How?"

"By saying that you need to talk to him."

"Thanks James, I owe you one."

"No you don't" With that, James goes and gets Jaune.

"You needed to talk to me Pyrrha?"

"Jaune, I have been having feelings for you recently and I want to be with you."

"... You like me?"

"Yes Jaune, I do." Pyrrha replies. Weiss cringes at the scene before her. Pyrrha follows her words by kissing Jaune deeply. Yang approaches James and reminds him about the scroll message.

"James, I need help with my love life."

"It's Jon isn't it."

"You're not wrong."

"I'm definitely going to help than. Let's see... he's introverted and touched in the head a little." They both laugh at that. "I can't guarantee that this will work, but let's try anyway."

"Thanks for this James." Yang says with a smile. James gets Jon and he talks with Yang. James heads up to the dorm to think about his date with Blake tomorrow. The rest of the day goes smoothly and James enjoys it very much. Saturday finds James outside team RWBY's dorm waiting for Blake. She leaves the dorm on time, snickering to herself.

"Wait for it." She tells him.

"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY SATURDAY OUTFIT!" Yang suddenly yells inside the dorm. James and Blake leave, laughing their asses off.

"So that's why you're wearing her clothes."

"I felt like showing more skin than I usually do, and none of my other outfits show this much." Blake replies. Little do they know that they are walking right into a shit storm of hatred, located in Vale. The two lovers head to a local ice cream shop, or what James calls a weisscream shop, as they get closer they get rushed by an angry mob. As they start running, they notice a poster condemning the White Fang and the faunus for a supposed terrorist attack earlier this morning.

"That explains the mob." James says lightly. Blake nods in agreement while looking a little worried. Pretty soon the police join the chase and arrest both of them... just because they happen to be faunus. The two lovers spend the rest of the day getting interrogated for the attack earlier in the day.

MEANWHILE

"Sir, we have an issue."

"What is it?" Adam growls.

"Blake has been located... with James." The White Fang lieutenant says. Adam turns angrily and grabs his lieutenant.

"I told you to keep them separated!" He yells. Adam stalks out of the room very much pissed.

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

"Finally we get released..." James sighs in aggravation. Blake hugs James and he calms down. He turns around and kisses Blake gently. "Thanks for keeping me calm in there." They turn and leave the station to find Viola standing outside.

"James I don't even want to know what happened, as our leader I trust you." She says.

"Thank you Viola."

"Of course." The three of them turn and head back to Beacon.

"This was the worst date ever James."

"I know that Blake." He replies. Blake heads off to meet with her team and check out the Vytal festival that is being set up. In the evening Blake knocks on his door and asks him to accompany her. James agrees and they meet another faunus at the statue in front of Beacon. Looking back at Beacon, James sighs and follows Blake into an unknown future.

( **A/N: This chapter is short as I am on my phone, but it will be longer as I add in more dialogue and a few extra scenes.** )


	5. Primal Change

MIDNIGHT

OUTSIDE BEACON

"So you two are a thing. should've known." The monkey Faunus says.

"Sun, don't beat yourself up, I just happen to have history with Blake." James responds. Blake just shakes her head while Sun looks a little relieved. It takes awhile but they finally reach Vale. Once there, Sun leafs them to his temporary residence. "Thank you for helping us Sun."

"Anytime man, just why did you come?"

"Blake needed someone she trusted and since I happen to be her boyfriend... yeah." James responds. Sun nods in understanding.

"I would have done the same thing."

"Anyone would."

"So... what happened?"

"She revealed something she didn't want to."

"Is it White Fang related?"

"Sun... it's a very long story."

"Oh I bet it is."

"That we'll tell you later"

"Oh, could've just said that." Sun replies. It takes some time but they finally fall asleep. The next morning Sun wakes up alone. Going up to the roof he sees Blake leaning on James looking at the sunrise. "Sooo, who wants breakfast?" Sun asks. At that they both shoot up, turn around and nod yes. Sun leads them to a Faunus cafe named Theta Faunus cafe. Sun orders fruit, Blake orders breaded tuna, and James orders raw steak. Sun almost vomits at the notion of raw meat, but passes it off as a Faunus craving.

James decides to mess with Sun. "Hey Sun, what do you look for in a girl?" At this Sun almost spews out his food. Blake ignores the exchange and continues to munch on her to tuna.

"Ummm, they have to be faunus and-"

"Relax I'm just joking with you."

"...oh." Sun replies. Blake motions James over and says she needs some books. When James and Blake get up and start to leave, Sun tags along with them. She leads them to her favorite book store, Tuckson's Book Trade. As she enters Tuckson greets them

"Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun," he says. "What can I help you with?"

"She needs some books and pronto." James replies. Blake pulls out a list and hands it to him. Tuckson whistles at the list.

"You're in luck, I have just one copy of each left." Tuckson says as he goes into the back. He comes back out with a stack of ten books. "That'll be $95.64." Tuckson says. James grimaces and pulls out his card handing it to Tuckson. It gets swiped and the transaction is completed. Blake smiles, making James carry the books back to Sun's place.

"Blake warn me next ti-" James gets cut off as Blake kisses him while Sun isn't looking. After that he goes to his new favorite cafe, Theta Faunus cafe to get lunch.

BACK AT BEACON

Jon paces while Viola and Nick talk search plans.

"Why did James even leave with Blake in the first place?" Yang asks.

"Isn't it obvious? They were in the White Fang together!" Weiss replies.

"Even so, he stated and proved that he left them behind." Yang retorts.

"Cousin, thanks to you our team leader is missing." Viola yells at Weiss.

"Uhh, guys I found him." Jon says timidly.

"WHERE?!" Everyone shouts.

"At Tuckson's Book Trade."He replies.

Jon... how did you do this?" Nick asks.

"James asked me to put a security measure on his card and it sends all purchases to his scroll."

"How much time has passed since the purchase?"

"Ten minutes."

"He just made a purchase at Theta Faunus cafe."

WHITE FANG HEADQUARTERS

"Adam, I have located the pariah."

"Where."

"Theta Faunus cafe, permission to engage."

THETA FAUNUS CAFE

"Permission granted, bring me Raycaster and his head." Adam orders. The White Fang commando puts on his mask and enters the café. He sneaks up on James, but his hearing picks up on the guy sneaking up behind him. James does a roundhouse kick and sends the commando through the window. The commando gets up and pulls out a wicked looking knife as James charges with Raycaster in sword forme. They duel for a few minutes until James stabs him through the chest. The guy drops dead, James picks up his take out and leaves. He goes a few blocks before running into Blake and Sun.

"We got worried about you, so we went to find you." Sun explains. James than fills them in on what happened. Blake narrows her eyes while Sun looks shocked. He hurriedly brings them to his place to hide.

"Sun here's your fruit, Blake I got you a variety of fish, and got myself some raw steak." James said as he brings out the food. Sun eats upside down, making it look easy, Blake widens her eyes before starting to chow down on some salmon, and James relaxes on the couch reading Weapon Technical Weekly and Semblanceology Digest while eating a raw steak. The day rolls by quickly, and before they know it they've fallen asleep. The next day James wakes up and finds Blake cuddling up to him, nibbling on his right shoulder. "Blake wake up, I am not a chew toy." He says. She shoots up like nothing happened and kisses him gently. They get out of bed, get dressed, and join Sun on the veranda.

"So the lovebirds are finally awake. Sit, I've got everyone's favorite breakfast ready." Sun greets them. They sit down and talk a bit. Sun is surprised when Blake speaks again since she decided to not speak for a while. Afterwards they walk down the street as Sun pitches the idea of doing a stakeout at the docks. The two lovers agree and everyone spends the day getting ready. Finally the time comes and they jump from rooftop to rooftop until they reach the docks. James hands out a earpiece mike set, and goes to watch another part of the docks as Sun goes to get food.

"Hey, I just stole some apples. Want one?" Sun asks

"Do you always steal without a second thought?"

"Weren't you in a terrorist organization?" Sun retorts.

Silence falls over the comm line.

"Not cool bro, not cool."

"Quiet, here comes an airship." Blake orders. The VTOL descends and several White Fang members jump out. Than a man jumps out with a white jacket and orange hair jumps out. "The White Fang would never take orders from a human." Blake says as she jumps down. James also jumps down to cover Blake in case things go wrong. "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you siding this scum?!" He hears Blake asks. They lower their weapons while James waits. The guy somehow gets Blake in front of him and James takes out the members behind her. Sun and Blake fight the baddie as James holds the White Fang off. Soon the guy escapes and teams RWBY and JJVN show up with the police.

"James why the hell did you disappear?!"

"Blake needed me."

"Speaking of Blake," Weiss says, turning to her. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you? Twelve hours!"

"I-I thought you guys were mad at me."

"You said your not one of them anymore."

"I haven't been since-"

"Shhh, I don't want to hear it. Just next time come to your teammates and not someone else." Weiss says looking at Sun and James.

Blake thanks Sun and he disappears. She than turns to James and hug as him. "I am so sorry for dragging you with me.

"Blake, don't worry about it."

INTERROGATION ROOM

BEACON ACADEMY

"James, you have indeed changed. Not many people are willing to give up their future to help someone in need." Ozpin says.

"I love Blake and would do anything for her." James replies.

"I have need of such dedication."

"For what headmaster?"

"What's your favorite fairy tale?"

"The myth of the silver eyed warriors." James says as Qrow walks in.

"We need you to find us a suitable candidate for the fall maiden." Qrow replies bluntly.

"I'll do my best. I won't let you down."

"Come to us when you have a single candidate left." Ozpin says as he leaves with Qrow.

IN VALE

"You requested me?"

"The time has come, execute phase two."

"It will be done Salem." Cinder replies as she watches the airships come back from the mission.

( **A/N: And thus I conclude season one. There will be three chapters before I start on season two. That will take extra time to start, so expect chapter five next month at the earliest.** )


	6. RWBY: Summer Lust

**(A/N: This chapter is being presented earlier than it happens. The original story belongs to The Citrus Principle.)**

James went to the RWBY dorm to find quite a sight. It had been a tiring day – especially his sparring time, which was somewhat complicated by the fact that he was in heat, and wanted to fuck every girl in sight – but Blake on the other hand, after offering numerous profuse apologies to Port, Ozpin, and Jaune had been instructed to take the rest of her heat cycle off. James had wondered what his girlfriend would do with the time off, or indeed if she was safe from the tentacle Grimm - called an Ursula if his Grimm studies book was to be believed – but upon opening (and very swiftly shutting behind him) the door to Blake's dorm, James realized that those probably weren't the right questions to be asking…

Blake was on her hands and knees, nightgown hiked up over her waist. Her bow was off, her cat ears flattened against the top of her head, and her eyes were shut, face equal parts flushed and frustrated. James blinked a few times before he comprehended the behavior – and noticed the open vent in front of which it was taking place – before it sank in. "Oh…"

"Hey Blake… You… okay…?"

It was like James had thrown a switch – albeit perhaps a partially jammed switch – because Blake's reaction was instantaneous, if not quite complete. Upon being addressed – as though she hadn't even noticed James enter the room – Blake had shot up from her presenting position onto her knees, cheeks crimson with embarrassment, though she couldn't quite keep her hand from wandering to the space between her legs, "J-James! H-hi… I was… I was just…"

"It's okay…" James assured, kneeling down in front of Blake, "You can't help it…"

Relieved by the way that James seemed to understand, Blake resumed pumping her two fingers into herself, sending a thousand little twitches of pleasure over her face. For a long while James just sat there watching as Blake pleasured herself; first two, and then three fingers in her womanhood, all the way up to the knuckles as she worked them around inside herself, trying to get the most out of it. James felt himself get hot just watching, and he felt his dick get hard. Blake didn't even seem like she was aware of James anymore, so focused was she on working her hips and putting her fingers inside, and as James' breathing grew heavy he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. Maybe he was hormonal after the whole in heat thing, but James wanted Blake, and he wanted her now. Judging by the way Blake was shamelessly moaning and didn't seem to notice as James took off his shirt, James figured that Blake wouldn't mind…

With both hands, James seized his girlfriend and forced Blake's lips to his. The heat-addled Faunus's eyes shot wide at her boyfriend's sudden, but welcome advance, but squeezed shut again just as quickly when James' fingers reached under her nightgown and began rubbing her clit, and almost instantly she was putty in his hands, and happily so. James pulled her close, cradling Blake in one arm like an infant as he intensified her ministrations, taking the place of Blake's own fingers inside her yearning dampness. When finally they broke off the kiss, Blake's head rested against James' pecs.

"Ah! Ow!" James protested as Blake's teeth began nibbling on his right pectoral, "Kitten… that hurts…" Blake just bit him again, and James winced, "Well… if that's how it's gonna be…" He took off his pants and retaliated by jamming his dick into her.

"Ah… y-yes!" Blake cried out in pleasure, wrapping her arms about James' neck as he pumped into her progressively faster, "Fuck yes! Fuck ME!"

Eager to satisfy his lustful partner, James continued to bounce Blake up and down on his dick. Blake's hips bucked in response to each and every thrust, gasping and moaning as James' dick pumped in and out until Blake's body seized up, "Ohhh… Ohhh… YES!"

James smirked widely and kissed Blake's cat ears as Blake shuddered and came onto his dick, "Did I do good?"

Blake nodded, but blushed, "…More…?"

James blinked, "You… want more…?"

Blake shakily straddled James' leg and began to grind herself against the his thigh, whispering sensually into her partner's ear, "James… I'm in heat… I've got about five more days of constant… well…"

James nodded slowly,"I'm in heat as well, Blake. How… how much do you want…?"

Blake leaned down to suck the top of James' finger until she left a mark, "How much have you got…?"

James smirked, interpreting that as a challenge, " How about this?"

Blake yelped again as she was thrown onto the floor and he tore the bodice of her nightgown open with his teeth. Had she been in her right mind, this wanton destruction of her clothes might have annoyed Blake, but as it was, Blake really wanted James to kiss her, bite her, suck her… and she really wasn't about to complain when her partner started motorboating her chest. Blake's breathing grew faster and faster as his hands closed around her breasts and squeezed. It didn't stop there though, as James moved lower and lower down Blake's stomach until Blake was left gasping and panting while he spread her legs. James paused for a moment to appreciate the sight of Blake's quivering pussy before he dove in, and Blake's hands slammed down onto the floor and her back arched as James' tongue penetrated her folds. Unbeknownst to the entangled pair though, the guest that Blake had been hoping for arrived through the vent. As Blake writhed in ecstasy and James ate her out, one of the small creatures clambered out of the vent and crept toward them, its tendrils reaching out…

"Mmph!" Blake spluttered in surprise, startling James almost as much as the Cat Warrior as the tendrils pried her own ass open and the undulating mass pulled itself inside her. Blake collapsed with her head on the floor and the Faunus, unfulfilled, sat up to see why Blake was acting weird."B-Blake? What…?"

As James rolled off of her, his hazel eyes beheld the last wriggling tendril disappearing beneath Blake's ass. As Blake flopped onto her back, chest heaving as she gasped, James flipped her over, in such a hurry was he to confirm his suspicion as he examined Blake's ass. It wasn't fair… Why the hell did these things like to steal his thunder? He'd lost track of the how many times he'd spent fucking Blake and these things came along.

He stared…

"Good god… what…?" Blake slurred, bleary-eyed as she recovered her wits.

And he stared….

Blake looked down at herself, and then sat up with a start when her eyes fell upon her new 'plus one…' "G-gah! What the Hell!?"

He licked his lips, feeling frustration."This is the last fucking time! " He exclaims.

"D-don't do anything rash... Please."

"Let me take it out,"

"W-what?"

He shifted to meet his partner's unaccountably reddened eyes, "What's the matter?" James crawled on top of his partner now, nuzzling to her ample bosom, "You know I'm horny Blake… I want you for myself."

"J-James! This thing is inside me-!"

"And I want it gone." He insisted, "It's perfect… I want you to help me remove it, and then I want to fuck you, and fuck you, and maybe fuck you some more… Until you cum… until you scream… until you beg me to stop…" Blake's heart raced as he rubbed himself against her clit, sending shivers of pleasure through her, even as he found it difficult to avert his eyes from Blake's swaying breasts, "And then I want to fuck you harder, and harder and harder… At least until you pass out… okay? Then I can stop if you really want me to…" As if to accentuate the word 'really' He twisted Blake's nipple, "But let's be honest… I really wouldn't mind if you just let me keep on having you…"

Blake agreed and James removed it from her ass with his semblance then, Blake lost all semblance of self-control and her hips dropped, driving the throbbing dick deep into her pussy. Blake exclaimed in sexual delight as she sat back onto the driving shaft, her own hips beginning to buck as she straddled James. Fucking became the sole effort of the Faunus' entire body as her whole form rocked and swayed from her head to her toes, trying to squeeze the maximum possible pleasure from each and every stroke. Her hips gyrated, then worked back and forth, up and down, side to side, trying to work James' long, hard cock into that one perfect spot inside of her. He bucked his hips savagely – as hard as he could, as fast as he could – and he was completely and utterly delirious with lust. All he was conscious of was Blake's nearly naked form straddling his own, and the burning need to violate.

With a mighty effort, James bucked Blake off of her cowgirl position and onto the floor. Before Blake could recover, He was on her again, grabbing her legs under the knees and plowing her silly. Blake tried to be an active participant at first. Wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging to the Fighter as though for dear life. Blake's nails dug into James' back, leaving long scratches across the his finely toned form, and Blake bit down on his shoulder as though to further anchor herself in place as He stood, lifting Blake to rest straddling her hips as he continued to thrust. Blake's entire world was reduced to the taste of James' shoulder, the glorious 'FUCK YES!' feeling filling her womanhood, and the jostling press of his pecs to her own soft, sensitive mounds as he bounced her up and down on his shaft, and she liked it that way. .

As Blake came again

though, James abruptly pulled out of her, turned Blake around so that Blake could feel his pecs pressing into her shoulder blades, and then promptly resumed the fucking. He held her up by the thighs and Blake's arms happily fell limp as she watched her reflection in the window; her own not-insignificant breasts bounced and jiggled wildly as her whole body was jostled, and she could see the thick tanned column of James' member disappear into her folds each time his hips thrust it inside. She wasn't so much a person anymore as James' moaning sexual toy, and as she looked into her own eyes reflected in the window, Blake came again, just in time for him to loudly groan, and Blake's body involuntarily spasmed as the bulge passed from James' dick into her, where the hot gush spurted into her womb.

Blake reveled in the feeling of her walls being clamped down on his member for a long while, and enjoyed the look of orgasmic pleasure on her own face, but it wasn't enough… "More…"

Letting go of one of her legs and taking a fistful of Blake's breast instead, he readily obliged, thrusting again even as his cum slowly oozed out of Blake, coating James' throbbing length. He then dropped to his knees, and Blake fell forward, though not off of his huge, ribbed cock, and James took hold of her hips as the thrusting resumed and intensified.

"…Fuck…" Blake moaned like a whore as his cock slammed all the way in, pulled most of the way out, and then slammed back in again, "Ooooohhhhh… I… I feel it ALL!" As James' thrusting into her reached a fever pitch, Blake came again, finally satisfied – for the moment at least – and slumped to the ground, legs spread wide for her juices to pool between her legs.

Yet he was not satisfied, and as his member twitched in an annoyed demand for satisfaction, it impelled James to act.

"J-James… what are you doing…?" Blake asked, the lustful haze having been well and truly fucked from her mind as he flipped her onto her back, "James, that's enough – stop- AHH!"

And so he set about the task of raping Blake Belladonna until she screamed – just like he'd said would. An exhausted Blake weakly struggled and fought, but it was no use; James said he was going to take her by force, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Blake's feeble resistance wasn't just because she felt satisfied though; indeed not. Rather, she had already begun to feel the first consequences of the creatures cumming inside her earlier. Her breasts ached and she felt bloated, yet as plaintive moans of "S-stop.." and "No more…" gave way to wordless groans, James did not let up, and drove his cock home into Blake's pussy once more, and Blake's eyes lolled back in her head as she gave up resisting and her body began undergoing the pregnancy in earnest. Never missing a stroke, he bent down over his suddenly passive partner and began to suck at her nipples, heedless as Blake's abdomen began to swell beneath his own. All he was in a fit state of mind to care about was that Blake's nipples were hard, and her pussy was soft…

"Let's be honest: I'd be perfectly fine if you just kept having me…"

And so he did. James continued to fuck Blake's prone form even as her stomach bulged and her breasts grew swollen, causing eye-pleasing little jiggles to run across his partner's naked body. Blake's legs twitched as the ravishing continued, as though wanting to wrap around James and hold his girth inside, but lacking the strength, and in any event, James proceeded to fuck his partner's soft, quivering pussy to his own fullest satisfaction.

"P-please…" Blake whimpered, though she was unable to decide if she really meant it as, even despite her swollen abdomen and breasts, his continued penetration had made her cum a fourth time… "No more…"

But James did not stop – not until he was satisfied, letting out a shuddering groan as he loosed another stream of hot, white cum into Blake's womanhood. Thusly satisfied, he collapsed beside Blake, his member to shiver in the cold. Blake on the other hand, screamed.

She could feel the Grimmlings fighting and slithering all over each other inside her even as the first contraction hit her and her first cry of pain split the dorm. It felt like an eternity as the other contractions followed, but when the time came, she took James' hand, squeezed it, and pushed. Blake's first was pushed down and out of her birth canal with painstaking slowness, but she almost preferred that than the way that the second couldn't seem to escape her womb fast enough, spilling from her pussy, onto the floor, and skittering away as its last two brothers fought each other inside her for the privilege of being next born. Blake's face scrunched up as they struggled and writhed, getting stuck just short of her entrance, allowing stray tentacles to probe the air beyond her folds. With one final, excruciating effort though, they too were expelled from Blake's vagina and the cat Faunus flopped back down onto the floor and caught her breath as her stomach returned to normal size.

"J-James…" Blake intoned between gasps, feeling her suddenly sensitive and engorged breasts, "G-get over here…"

"Huh…?" James lazily looked her way, "Whoa Blake…" He added tiredly, "Nice rack~"

"They're sore…"

"Get used to it… You're a big girl."

"But it hurts now!" Blake pouted, "You are so making it up to me next time I'm horny…"

And with that, the lovers collapsed into sleep on the floor of the dorm. Ruby and Weiss enter the dorm room to have a private make out session, only to find Blake and James on the floor sleeping without their clothes.

"Are you seeing this too Ruby?" Weiss asks stunned.

"Y-yes I am Weiss, this explains why Yang was with us and not here." Ruby replies.

"I can't believe that Blake wasn't decent enough to cover herself."

"So, about our make out session..."

"Some other time, Ruby." Weiss replies. "I'm not in the mood anymore." The two girls turn and leave the lovers asleep on the ground.

 **(A/N: this takes place in-between seasons 1 &2\. I just felt like having some Primal Love, Blake x James, fanfiction up so you guys know what to expect later in the series.**)


	7. Primal Death

_James ran to his dad's office as usual, eager to give him the good news. As he approached the door to his dad's office, Adam walked out holding his father's mask._

" _Adam, is my father in there?" James asked._

" _James, I'm so sorry… your dad… your dad is dead," Adam replies. James runs in, devastated by the news. He sees his dad slumped back in his chair, and is surprised to see his dad motion him over._

" _James… I love you… Don't trust Adam… and remember your dut…" His dad trails off._

" _DAD, dad, I'm here. Can't you see me, don't leave me! DAD!" James yells as Blake enters cautiously. She walks up behind him and hugs him gently, as she starts stroking his head as James completely breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Adam observes it all from the hallway with a satisfied smirk on his face, and wearing Alexander's mask. James turns and hugs Blake, thankful that she was here when he needed her the most. "Thanks Blake, I knew I could count on you." She kisses him gently and leads him out of his dad's office._

 _ **WEEKS LATER AT THE MEMORIAL**_

" _My father strove for one purpose, one goal… a goal he never saw completed. During his time as the leader and father to us all, the White Fang, he made it a personal mission to create faunus equality in a not so accepting world. And so, as his son, I would like to make today a day of remembrance in his honor." James conclude as he steps down and stands next to Blake while the crowd applauds his speech with tears in their eyes. The rest of the memorial goes by slowly, everyone wishing condolences to James as Blake stays near him._

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER**_

" _And Alexander Oran's last request was that his son, James Greenwood, inherit Raycaster, his weapon," the man says. Blake picks it up and walks over to James and hands it to him. He takes it with a look of awe and reverence on his face, unable to believe that he got his father's cane-sword. Blake hugs him before going outside to wait for him. Adam waltzes in unusually late and orders the guests to leave. James glares at his late guest as all the other guests leave. Adam turns and looks at James._

" _Your time in the White Fang is done." Adam says rudely._

" _No it's not, I still have to finish the Atlas negotiations." James retorts._

" _They have been canceled, and the White Fang Civil War is over." Adam replies. "The loyalists have lost, so new leadership is needed… me."_

" _You'll never get away with this." James warns._

" _I already did, it all started when I murdered your father. Now leave, and maybe I won't kill you, too. I've worked too hard getting close to Blake for you to screw things up for me." Adam says. James charges, but quickly finds himself looking at Adam's sword. "Time to leave, brat." As James turns and leaves, he hears Adam say over the White Fang communication line that he, James Greenwood, is running away. As he leaves the building, Blake confronts him._

" _Why James? Why are you leaving me? Blake asks, tears threating to spill._

" _You can always come with me you know." He responds, hugging her._

" _I can't, there's just too much at stake for me to leave." Blake becomes angry and pulls out Gambol Shroud. "Leave now, before I kill you as a deserting Revolutionist."_

" _Blake… I was a Loyalist; I also hope you chose the right side." James says as he runs off._

" _Very good my darling, but act faster next time," Adam says as he slaps her, hard. "No hesitation." James looks back and sees Blake kiss Adam tenderly. He turns away while running, tears threating to pour out. His scroll vibrates, indicating an incoming transmission._

" _This is professor Ozpin, is James there?"_

" _This is he, what do you need, professor?"_

" _I have been following your situation and have a spot for you at Signal Academy, are you interested?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. " I've sent my associate, Qrow Branwen, to pick you up. I hope that you enjoy your new life as a hunter-in-training. Ozpin out." The call abruptly ends. James turns and looks behind him._

" _I'll come back for you Blake, I'll come back."_

"James, are you alright?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, just got lost in some memories." He responds. James gets up and heads down to the sparring arena, knowing that he's going to lose. He turns and faces his opponent, Pyrrha Nikos. Unsheathing his weapon, he points it at her, preparing himself. She initiates combat by starting with a jab feint leading into a left diagonal slash. James parries, and sends twenty strikes at her in rapid succesion. Blocking, Pyrrha jabs forward with her spear. He jumps over her and slashes at her exposed back. Team JJVN and Blake cheer him on, and Yang shoots Jon a look. By this pint Pyrrha has gained the upper hand. She quickly jams her shield into his stomach, causing him to stumble and fall. Finding her foot on his chest and Milo' in his face, he does a leg sweep, and trips her up. Pyrrha combat rolls towards him and sends a vicious roundhouse kick to his chest. James flies into a wall and his aura flickers out.

"Good work both of you, it seems like these two are our most skilled fighters in this class." Glynda says. "Now, per James' request, he will take on team CRDL." Pyrrha and James grin at each other, both knowing he threw the match, and also knowing he has something in store for that team of bullies. Ten minutes later team CRDL limps out, completely annihilated. Afterwards Blake and James head out to a date, blissfully unaware that James is going to have another flashback.


	8. Primal Union

_James enters the room, eager and, ready to greet the new White Fang recruits. He walks over to the refreshment stand, as James realizes that skipped breakfast. As he walks over, his mouth drops as he sees the most beautiful girl in the world. James collects himself and walks over to her, so he can inquire as to who she is._

" _Hello there, I'm James. I just came over to see who you are…" James trails off, embarrassed. She smiles at him, and his heart starts hammering._

" _Hello James, my name is Blake Belladonna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Blake replies. James turns dark red as he tries to come up with something to say, and Blake giggles cutely as he stammers. Finally, he comes up with something._

" _Um… how to put this… uh, Blake… would you ever consider going out w-with me?" James stammers, red from embarrassment. After he asks the question, Blake herself turns red as she tries to come up with an answer._

"… _Um, never really had… anyone a-ask me out before…" She trails off, but immediately finds something to say. "But, i-it wouldn't be anything special… if I did say yes."_

" _Nonsense; I, for one, would be eternally grateful if you said yes." A voice says from behind James. He turns quickly, and takes a step back in fear as he sees Adam Taurus. Blake takes a step towards James and wraps her arms through his right arm. James stiffens as the contact between them becomes intimate._

" _I told you already, I don't want to date you." Blake says angrily, fire entering her eyes. Adam looks at James with something akin to respect in his eyes._

" _Fine, if you want to date the leader's son. Go right ahead and do so." Adam replies before leaving. Blake turns to James with surprise in her eyes._

"You're _the boss' son?" Blake asks as she reexamines him. "I wasn't expecting such a wonderful person like you to be his son."_

" _Well, my dad does have that leader-like aura that attracts others. I do my best to help him make the White Fang a better place for faunus," James replies meekly._

" _That's why you're so respected here, and I for one think you're more than qualified to date me. I actually think I should be asking you, not the othe-" Blake gets cut off as James gently grasps her chin and kisses her gently. Blake responds to this agreeably, and soon the new-found lovers are in James' room for a make-out session. "James, you're so passionate. I-I love it." Blake blushes as he accidentally brushes his hand against her right breast. She reaches out, slightly trembling, and grabs his hand, forcing it to stay on her breast._

" _B-Blake are you sure we shou-" This time James gets cut off as she arches her body against his._

" _J-James… I can't take all these hormones… running rampant in me…" Blake whimpers out, trying to seduce him._

 ** _SOMEWHERE IN THE WHITE FANG HQ_**

 _"I WILL_ NOT _LET THAT PIPSQUEAK DATE MY PUPIL!" Adam thunders at his best friend._

 _"Not much I can do, since he is the leader's son." The guy responds._

 _"I will find a way to get with her and get rid of_ him _." He responds_

"James,snap out of it. Honestly you've been spacing out ever since we got here." Blake says in a huff.

"I'm sorry, just got caught in another flashback... this one was our first meeting." James replies. She blushes and looks down at her lap in a way that James finds cute.

"Oh, how many have you had since we got this break after the first semester?" Blake inquires.

"This is my twentieth one so far." Comes the response.

"James, next time it happens it happens could you come to me? I want to help you through this." She offers.

"I will, thank you for the offer." James replies.

 **BACK AT BEACON ACADEMY**

"Jon, could we talk for a second?" Yang asks

"Sure, what about?"

"My feelings for you. I can't deal with this any longer. Jon Gunmetal, I am head over heels in love with you." Yang says, embarrassed.

 **SCHNEE MANSION, ATLAS**

"Leave that team or I will contact your family and have your inheritance and dowry stripped from you!" Mr. Schnee thunders.

"No, I am staying in the team and my heritage can go fuck itself!" Viola yells at her uncle.

"Very well, prepare for the consequences." He ends the transmission and holds his head in his hands, crying.

 **TEAM RWBY DORM**

"James, could you tell us a story about your childhood?" Ruby asks politely.

"Sure, any in particular?" He responds.

"How you got involved with the White Fang." Weiss says.

"Hoo boy, well let me take a breath first." James says as he breathes slowly. "My father, Alexander Oran, was raised as a leader in the White Fang. He met my mother, Orina Greenwood, at a White Fang board meeting and the two grew close quickly. When I was born, they taught me that the White Fang was about peace and equality never violence. As I grew older, I wanted to contribute to the bridge between humans and faunus more and more. When I turned ten, I took the WFPT or known as the White Fang Placement Test. I was revealed to be a diplomat and was placed into the diplomatic corp after two years of training. The rest is already well known."

"... I never really knew, I'm sorry for my behavior towards you earlier this semester." Weiss says.

"No need to worry about it Weiss, just become more equality centric and we'll become good friends." James says.

"Well than, I've heard enough stories for the day. I'm going to bed." Yang says.

"Same!" The other three say in unison. James says good night to Blake before heading back to his dorm. He finds Jon and the others waiting for him.

"Well see you in the morning guys!" Viola and Nick say as James enters.

"James, I need your help."


	9. Primal Progression

**A/N: Well since more people wanted this filler that leads into... you guessed it: RWBY Season II. If you thought the food fight in the show was dope, you're about to see a 1v1v1 team food fight that could level the building. Also, my editor and I have finally agreed that smut chapters will now be every six chapters, so for those of you who like smut then just skip to the sixth chapter every time.**

 _James joins his father, Blake, and Adam in the Situation Room. Standing next Blake, he can't help but feel happy as he is in the same room with the two people he loves._

" _The talks for faunus equality in Atlas have stopped as there are disagreements on both sides. Adam here has come up with a plan to give us the upper hand. He and I will take care of that bit, and I'm sending James and Blake to the talks." Alexander says._

" _May I ask what the plan is? So I may capitalize on the information as soon as it is received?" James inquires. His father nods and starts to explain._

" _Adam and I will be taking repurposed Atlesian droids to a White Fang warehouse to make it seem like Atlas attacked us. Once we have accomplished that, Adam will contact Blake, she will tell you, and then you will press the advantage."_

" _Of course dad, Atlas will soon be forced to see us as equal in their eyes." James says as he turns and walks out, Blake following close behind._

 _ **HOURS LATER AT THE FAUNUS EQUALITY TALKS**_

 _Blake receives the cue from Adam and approaches James, and lets him know to start pressing general Ironwood._

" _General Ironwood, my colleague has just informed me that your forces have just attacked a White Fang warehouse. You sit here and stalemate the talks as you plan an attack on us? Unacceptable, the last thing we need is another war between the faunus and humans. Since you have refused our offer of friendship and have scorned us like this: we will wait until you have decided to accept it, but be warned… not all of us in the White Fang want peace between us." James says. Ironwood looks startled as he gets up and leaves with Blake._

James opens his eyes to see team RWBY and his team looking down at him. Groaning slightly, he gets up and brushes himself off.

"James, I thought we agreed that you would come to me the next time this happened. I didn't mean keep it to yourself as you're with me." Blake says as she slightly laughs. James playfully shakes his finger at her, and everyone starts laughing.

"Hey James, what did you say to Jon last week? I open the door and found him standing outside the dorm with flowers." Yang says.

"I told him that you needed a nice guy to be with, and to get you a nice bouquet of flowers. I never realized that he would actually find the courage to get the flowers and ask you out."

"James, one day I'm going to get you back for this." Jon says. His statement only causes the others to start laughing so hard that their eyes water. Ruby and Weiss look at each other, and they finally decide to come out of the closet together.

"Guys, there's something Weiss and I would like to say." Ruby says, her voice almost a whisper.

"Well, what is it? Come on, spill the beans!" Yang says

"We've been dating almost since the year started." Ruby says, her face turning red and Weiss' face turns a darker shade of red. Everyone looks at each other before nodding and they shout as one.

"WE KNOW!" Everyone but Ruby and Weiss yell. The two look very much startled.

"How exactly do you know that?" Weiss asks.

"The way you two get along and argue, there had to be some sort of relationship" Blake says while grinning.

"Are we going to just stand here, or are we going to kart racing?" Nick asks. Everyone chimes that they are still interested in racing each other.

"I'm definitely going to make all of you eat my dust, Blake: hop on." James challenges the others, and she jumps onto his back. James gets up and takes off, leaving a smoke trail and black footprints in his wake. Blake closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder, happy that she has someone to rely on. James feels her head rest on his shoulder, and he slows down slightly, feeling joyful at the fact he has someone in his heart. The two very close lovers reach the kart racing facility and wait for the others.

They finally arrive after ten minutes and everyone pays, selects the karts they want, and they take them out onto the track and wait for the race to start. The starter shoots his pistol and everyone takes off, Jon and Viola take an early lead as the others compete for the other positions. Weiss and Yang slide out of the mass of cars and attempt to take the inside of the curve, only to be blocked by Blake and Nick. James sees an opening and guns his engine, slipping by a very startled Ruby.

Blake shakes her head and takes off after her very determined boyfriend, wanting to be in first and him in second. Nick finally breaks free of the mass and races after the two lovers, not realizing that Viola has plans to take him out of the race so she can win with Weiss in second. Ruby and Weiss race side by side, yelling at each other: yet they can't hear what the other is saying. Yang grimaces as she finds herself in dead last and continues around the curve, hoping someone will mess up. Nick draws closer and James drops back, and nudges Nick's left rear tire sending his teammate into a spin and into the grass portion of the track: bringing Nick to be the first one to lose. James brings his speed back up and passes Blake again, and gets closer and closer to the two leaders of the race. Ruby and Weiss end up in a wreck that Yang also ends up in, bringing three more people out of the race. Viola looks back and grimaces as she sees Weiss is out, when she looks forwards and sees nothing but wall.

James races by laughing as Blake lines up to take her boyfriend out of the race. He races by Jon and she ends up taking herself and Jon out of the race. James crosses the finish line, laughing his ass off.

"WOOOOOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! James yells as he gets out of the kart, before falling on his ass from the excitement of the race he was just in. As team RWBY joins team JJVN at the prize stand, Yang takes Jon and they claim that they're heading back to Beacon, Ruby and Weiss also leave, James and Blake head out on their next date: not knowing the fun that is about to happen tomorrow.


	10. Update and Anouncement

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get around to this story again, but I've been following RWBY Volume 4 quite vigorously. After the reveal of Blake's father being the former leader of the White Fang and not James' father; I have been thinking if I should continue this fanfiction. So please leave your comments for those of you who have followed the story. I also have a new RWBY fanfiction in the works called WICK. Some of the characters in it can be viewed here:** u/0/collection/cfwRlB. **I hope to have Chapter one up soon, within the next two months as I'm going to start when they have their first day at Becon; hint: that means that they'll be at school with team STRQ. So this is my update, and I'm also in the middle of joining the Navy; so I will be inactive for some time.**


End file.
